Pokemon: Overdrive
by Duckapus
Summary: After Kalos, Ash's Journey leads him to the mysterious Mobius Region, a land all but closed off to the outside world. Here he will meet friends(and foes) both old and new, unravel secrets older than the region itself, and discover more about his role as the Chosen One, all while preparing for the Mobius League along with two of his three new teammates. Buckle up, my friends.


**Hi, folks! This is my first story on FF and I'm really excited. **

**Essentially, this is going to be a new (fake) season of the Pokémon Anime and a cold reboot of pretty much everything else I can think of. So, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer(just in case): any thing that definitely didn't get taken from another source may or may not be mine. I can't keep track of everything, so I'm just gonna take credit for _how_ things are in here, rather than _what._**

* * *

****Word key:

voice-over dude/ someone narrating: _Doof_

machine voice: "DOOF"

talking(human): "Doof"

talking(Pokémon): 'Doof'

thinking: _Doof_

* * *

_The Mobius Region; a land shrouded in mystery, filled with many pokemon seen nowhere else in the world, as well as some equally unusual people. One such person is just waking up in the little town of Danville, eager to start his pokemon journey…_

The view pans over to an ordinary-looking yellow two-story house with a large maple tree in the backyard before shifting to a close-up view of a digital alarm clock reading 6:59 AM.

Just as the clock changed to seven a hand reached over from the audience's left, stopping the alarm before it even began. The "camera" zoomed out, revealing the boy attached to the hand, sitting in a bed that looked suspiciously like a yellow rubber raft with a fishtank headboard.

He was scrawny by most standards, with messy, palm-tree like red hair and ultramarine eyes which seemed to sparkle regardless of light source. He wore an orange pyjama button-up top with off-white trim and matching bottoms. His most prominent feature, however, was his large, triangle- shaped head.

The boy looked over at the other side of the room. where snoring emanated from a more conventional bed. Eyes shimmering mischievously, he grabbed and tossed his pillow at the sleeping figure, waking them instantly. As the other boy sat up it became easier to notice details.

This boy had a similar hairstyle to the first, oniy it was forest green rather than bright red. his head resembled a cylinder, though it was slightly wider at the top than the bottom, with half a cube stuck onto the side for his nose. His eyes were a highly expressive dark violet, which was fortunate, as the rest of his face was decidedly emotionless. He wore a solid purple version of the first boy's outfit, altered to suit his small torso and long limbs.

"Morning Ferb," the red haired boy said, "You ready for today?"

The green boy, now known as Ferb, gave the other a thumbs-up signal, his standard sign of acknowledgement. The triangular boy grinned, knowing exactly what his roommate meant.

"Then let's get dressed so we can start!"

* * *

_Hi, my name is Phineas Flynn, and today is a really important day for me. Ya see, I turned ten last December, and my brother Ferb did the June before, so we're both old enough to get our first pokemon and travel on our own. So now we're both headed to the lab to get our starters. Well, _I'm _getting one anyway. Ferb wants to wait until the egg he found last month before officially becoming a trainer. I still haven't decided if I want the water type or the grass type, so I can see where he's coming from. You probably noticed that I left out fire. The truth is, I'm scared to death of anything to do with fire, especially fire type pokemon. It's nothing personal, I just can't handle being near something that could burn me._

Phineas and Ferb walked towards an oddly shaped purple house bearing the sign _Doofenshmirtz Engineering Incorporated. _They were both wearing much different clothes than before.

Phineas had on an orange-and-cream-striped T-shirt with a blue jacket over it. He also wore blue cargo pants and light blue hi-top sneakers. His orange backpack held, in addition to a change of clothes, a first-aid kit, a pack of pencils, a sketchbook, and a small screwdriver.

Ferb, on the other hand, had a somewhat less conventional outfit, consisting of purple jeans, an off-yellow shirt under a dark violet sweater vest, a purple bowtie, and black converse sneakers with white socks. His backpack (a light green one) had a full kitchen set, his favorite toolbox, and a pokemon egg in a mobile incubating machine. A tan fishing hat rested on his head.

Before either boy could knock the door swung open, revealing an olive-green Grimer with a speaker-like device embedded in the left side of it's "head."

"HELLO BOYS," the speaker said in perfect sync with the Grimer's calls with a cheerful monotone.

"Hi Norm!" Phineas exclaimed, apparently unphased by a pokemon speaking, "Is Dr. D in?"

Norm's smile stretched even wider at the mention of his master."OF COURSE, THE PROFESSOR IS WAITING FOR YOU IN THE THIS WAY."

With that, the puddle of living goo led the brothers through a house that looked more like a mad inventor's workshop. Which was fitting, considering the man who inhabited the strange abode. Blueprints, tools, and half-built machines littered the living room, and glowing green power conduits spread across the walls like blood vessels. The best, however, was yet to come.

Norm oozed into a brightly lit room "PROFESSOR! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE HERE!"

Almost immediately a high, scratchy voice called out from under a large machine's single open panel in a slight german accent "I'll be out in a second!"

After a few seconds a long, comically thin arm reached out of the hole, followed by an equally gangly man with messy brown hair, a white labcoat, and a noticeable slouch. His eyes held a similar light to Phineas's, minus a slight touch of innocence. This unusual man was Professor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an expert in pokemon technology and medicine.

"So Phiny-boy, you ready for your first pokemon?" Heinz asked, a wide grin under his beaky nose.

Phineas met this with his signature enormous toothy smile "Am I ever!"

"Well then, right this way!" the Professor had already been in a good mood, and these boys only helped matters with their infectious cheerfulness.

The three humans and the pokemon stopped at a table which held three half red and half white . D pushed a button in the side of the cylindrical table releasing all three pokemon at once.

"Gentlemen, allow me to present the grass-type, Yosholk; the fire-type, Swirlow; and -last but definitely not least- the water-type, Platyperr!"

The cheerful red-head looked over his options. Yosholk was essentially an oversized white egg with green circular spots of varying sizes. this one in particular seemed to be asleep, if the slow, steady rise and fall of it's top was anything to go by. A nice house pet, but probably not that good at fighting.

Swirlow was a giant circular goldfish with a giant pink swirl for a dorsal fin, shining pink eyes, and a tail made of -eep!- fire, floating about a foot of the ground. Along with Phineas's fear of fire another thing pushed the triangular boy away from the oddly typed fish; the thing was aggressive as heck. It was doubtful that he would be able to keep such a violent pokemon in check.

Platyperr was…. interesting. It resembled a teal beaver but had a bright yellow duck bill. It's tail was skin-toned with three pointed structures, making it resemble a waffle-patterned webbed foot. The rear feet were yellow and webbed while the front were furry paws. A red triangle was displayed proudly on it's underbelly. It's chocolate brown eyes were pointed in opposite directions, like an inverted cross eye. But none of these oddities were what drew Phineas to the little blue platypus before him.

The moment the eyes of the triangular boy and the duck-billed pokemon met was like looking into a mirror. They were by no means able to read each-other's minds, but when you meet someone who's mind is so identical there is no need for communication. Phineas had not felt this way since the day he met Ferb; and before then, the last time he had seen his biological father alive. Needless to say, the youngest Flynn-Fletcher had made his choice.

"I choose you, Perry."

The young inventor didn't process his words until they came from his mouth, and even then he made no effort to correct the name.

* * *

The newly dubbed Perry looked up at his new master, shocked that someone would choose him. Back on the Breeding Ranch he had been something of an outcast. He was a runt, only half the size of the other Platyperrs, and his mother had passed away before he hatched, which left him in the care of the handlers. As such, he found himself relating to humans more than other pokemon. the ranch, like any community, had it's share of bullies. Perry had tried not to let their attacks and comments get to him, but eventually convinced himself that no-one would want the silly runt who didn't even get a name from his parents.

And yet, here was this boy, this Phineas, who had chosen him over a clearly battle-worthy Swirlow without a second thought -and then gave him a name! it was sort of generic but it was a name! the little platypus felt like he had just been hit with Astonish!

So lost in thought was the water-type that he almost didn't notice when Phineas put him on his shoulder -his shoulder! as in: not a pokeball!- and walked out of Doof's house, pokedex in his pocket. The boys only paused to say their goodbyes to Norm and the professor.

"Bye Dr. D! Bye Norm! We'll call you when we get to Goomba Village!"

"Goodby boys! Try to stay out of trouble!"

"BEST OF LUCK ON THE JOURNEY AHEAD!"

*Ding!*

Perry smiled, glad to have new friends and hoping this wouldn't be the last time he saw the always-amusing duo they were leaving behind.

* * *

The trio walked down the road in comfortable silence. Other than the occasional random trainer battle their journey to Goomba Village had been mostly uneventful. Phineas had even managed to draw the three starters. When this happened Perry learned two things about his new master. The first was that he was an extremely skilled artist. The other was that he had a very good memory, as he was able to draw Swirlow and Yosholk perfectly when he had seen them two hours ago for less than five minutes. Perry had noticed that Swirlow's tail had been rushed but chose not to point it out, considering it looked just as good as if he had taken the time and effort he had with the rest of the sketch.

Ferb was slightly on edge. For the last ten minutes he had been getting a strange feeling, like he was being watched. They had entered the forest half an hour ago, so he knew it could be anything from a Scatterbug to an Ursaring. Since he had lived in a wilder part of Kalos the first few years of his life he had learned to always stay cautious in the wilderness and to trust his gut instincts. This meant that he was the only member of the trio who wasn't surprised when a Poochyena jumped out of the brush at them.

"Woah, our first wild encounter!" Phineas exclaimed, seeing clearly that the little dog was itching for a fight, "Alright Perry, let's start off with Leer!"

Knowing the drill, Perry hopped off of his trainer's shoulder before focusing his eyes on Poochyena and giving his best death-glare. Poochyena, not expecting this, flinched under the surprisingly intimidating Platyperr's gaze.

"Use Tackle while he's stunned!"

A teal and yellow blur was the answer, ramming into the wolf cub at full speed.

Poochyena wasted no time in getting up, firing a purplish ball of energy from his mouth.

"Look out!"

Perry leapt over the Shadow Ball, somersaulting through the air like a highly trained secret agent(I stand by that simile) and landed on all four paws in front of his opponent.

"Water Gun!"

A stream of high-pressure water shot from the Platyperr's mouth, hitting Poochyena head on. The dark-type struggled to get up, showing that the time had come.

"Alright, lets do this!" Phineas shouted, throwing an empty pokeball at the puppy.

Poochyena disappeared into the ball in a flash of red light before the ball shook.

And then shook again.

And again.

And once more before it glowed, showing that the capture had been successful. Phineas walked over to the ball, smiling warmly as he picked it up.

"How about I call you….. Bucky."

The newly dubbed Bucky made his pokeball "nod" in approval, earning a bigger smile from the young trainer.

"Say Phin, what's that over there?" Ferb asked, looking over into the forest.

Phineas glanced over in the direction his brother was staring and saw a hint of charred brown fur peeking out of a bush. Gaining a feeling of dread, the two brothers scrambled towards the mysterious object, Perry close behind. they pulled the bush out of the way -and revealed a horrific sight.

It was a Meowth, that much they could tell, but it looked like it had been left in a pizza oven overnight, and was littered in cuts and bruises. the tips of it's ears and tail were frayed and it's coin had a chip in it. And the throat. The throat looked like someone had practiced tap-dancing on it. Phineas would have been sick if he didn't assist Doof on occasion. As it was-

"Okay, I've cleaned his wounds as well as I can, but he needs real treatment ASAP. we can't move him since it would make his condition worse than it already is, but if we don't get him to a 'Center quick he won't make it. The only option i can see is to catch him so that he ball can keep him from getting worse. Well, here goes."

With that he lightly tapped the injured Meowth with a pokeball which glowed instantly, fortunately signifying that the pokemon had made no attempt to escape. The boy stood, a dark look in his normally light eyes.

"Let's go."

And with that he ran off, Perry on his shoulder and Ferb close behind.

_And so, our heroes are once again off to Goomba Village, now so they can help mysterious Meowth they found in the forest. Who is this Meowth, where did he come from, and how did he get in such a state? Find out next time..._

The "camera" zooms out into a bird's-eye view of the forest, revealing the remains of an oh-so familiar Meowth-based hot-air balloon hanging in the trees, a wisp of smoke climbing up from it.

_...As the journey continues._

* * *

**Ash will be showing up next chapter, so don't worry loyal fans!**

**I will answer any questions I can without spoiling something important at the end of the next chapter.( Whenever _that _is.)**


End file.
